We Have To Talk: Wedding Day
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: TWO-SHOT. The day has finally come. The legendary wedding between the mortal and the Thunder God. Post Avengers. Second installment of "We Have To Talk". Fosterson (Thor/Jane). Rated M in last chapter (We Have To Talk: Wedding Night)(the name kinda explains why it's rated M, right?). Don't like? Don't read. No flames.


**We have to talk: **Wedding Day

* * *

Jane sat onto the bed and fiddled nervously with her dress. It was so perfect. The Asgardian handmaidens had appointed the finest tailor in all of the realms to make this dress. It was white, and in direct light it shimmered in pale blues, purples, pinks and oranges. It had layers of crisp fabric she couldn't put a name on, since it didn't exist on earth.

The neckline began at her shoulders. The fabric at creased around the whole neckline, made of the finest, most tiniest lace. The sleeves started right under and went down to her elbows, and then it became looser. The bodice was covered in the same type of lace. A fine line of something that looked like pearls, small as the head of a pin, ran across the hip-line before the dress billowed down in fluffy folds. The dress was magnificent, and every time she looked at it, she discovered something new about it. But she began to panic.

_What if mess up. What if he already took off- Okay, it's more believable that I run off than Thor. He had been the one bugging me about all the wedding details, even Tony said it. So stop it, Foster. You're gonna get married, and that's it. You want to, so stop it. Stop. It. _

Jane sat up and walked across the room, not wanting to leave it. Ever. She was too nervous. She wanted to leave unnoticed and curl up in the royal garden. Just rest under the cherry tree, blossom flying in the wind. She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was simple, yet beautiful. It had millions of small flowers in it, decorating her braided updo peacefully. She didn't recognize the woman in the reflection. She was beautiful, far more beautiful than most women she'd met. But it didn't make sense that it was her. She wasn't this beautiful.

_Oh god.. I can't do this, I can't-_

"Lady Jane, may I say that you are the most beautiful bride Asgard has ever seen?"Fandral's voice danced into the room, which made her turn around to the source.

The warriors three and Lady Sif stepped in with big smiles on their faces. Even Hogun had traces of a smile on his lips. She tried her best to smile back, but failed as she sat down on a chair next to the mirror.

"Something troubling you, Lady Jane?"Sif asked with a soft voice as they all stepped further into the room.

"What if I do EVERYTHING wrong."She sighed and sank in her seat.

"I assure you that all you have to do is say yes."Volstagg smiled."Weddings in Asgard aren't as complicated as you think."

"But.. But.."Jane sighed loud."Thor is probably off chatting calmly to Tony about some weird sex-scapade-"

"Thor?! Calm?!"Sif laughed with the warriors."He is a wreck!"

Jane's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"He is even more nervous than you! He will be a king! He will be a husband! He will be a father some day, and it scares him beyond reason!"Fandral exclaimed."But I can't blame him; he is going to be facing a lot of responsibilities and duties very soon."

"-A father?"Volstagg chuckled.

Jane looked at him with amusement.

"Just that with all the alcohol he drinks and all the- Forget it."Volstagg laughed with Fandral.

Jane laughed and returned to the mirror. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw her reflection again. Darcy walked in, wearing a red, but appropriate dress. Jane got a little nervous. Darcy was pretty enough to "steal" the show (not that Jane considered Darcy to either want or actually do steal the show). Half of Asgard, PLUS royalty, famous warriors and nobility from Vanaheim, Alfheim and even some from Svartalfheim.

The most beautiful women from all around the universe would be in the same room. It made her beyond nervous. She was just a mere mortal (to quote various people), what chance did she stand? No chance at all. _Great. I'll be the ugliest one there. Fucking great. _Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her head and looked into the mirror once more.

The woman in front of her was so beautiful. She could easily knock any one off their feet. The maidens had done a marvelous job with her hair and make-up. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"When's the wedding?"She asked.

"In fifteen minutes."Sif replied softly.

"Crap."She muttered involuntarily."I'm just too damn nervous. I wanna marry him, of course I want to, but does it have to so many people there? I mean, it's-!"

"Take it easy!"Darcy hugged her friend from the side and looked into the mirror with her."I know it's a lot of pressure getting married in front of like a billion, judgmental-"

"Not helping, Darce."Jane warned.

"You're getting married to the one you love more than anyone else."She smiled."You're getting married to the Mighty Thor; the god of thunder. The king of Asgard; one of the best warriors around. You are so blessed in so many ways, and on top of that – He loves you so much, Jane. All he wants is to spend the rest of his life with you."

"She is right."Sif filled in."You have what most people search their whole lives for. You are so fortunate."

Jane smiled and tried to keep up the façade of being calmed down. But she was not. Now there was only one main problem. _The Honeymoon_. Not because it was "new" (believe me, she had spent many nights involving no clothes with Thor), but because the maidens had shook her up pretty bad.

"_You cannot speak your mind as freely as you have done before."_

"_You should only speak when spoken to, to avoid any awkward difficulties."_

"_You have to wear more feminine clothes."_

"_You do not have the hips to bear a godly offspring."_

"_You will have to get better in bed. Honey, whatever you believe, it is not good enough."_

So she sat there just wanting this moment to never end. She just wished that they were already married.

"Jane.. It's time."Sif smiled and she froze up.

_No. No. No. It's.. No._

She just put her brain in park; to get the nervousness out of her head. She followed Sif out into the room outside the doors. She felt like she was about to cry. She heard the music start, and if she was nervous before, she didn't know what this feeling was called. Nausea? Panic? Pain? She didn't know. She just swallowed while Darcy peeked out of the door.

"Wow! One of the princesses from Alfheim looks like that lady from the Hobbit! She's gorgeous!"

"Not helping Darcy."Sif sighed when she saw how Jane's face lost the remainder of its color.

But Sif peeked out as well and let out a surprised gasp.

"She's marvelous!"

"Okay, I'm leaving."Jane turned around, away from the door.

Sif grabbed her by the shoulder, in a very strong Sif-way and steered her to the door.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this whole castle. Elf's have amorous powers, which makes them more attractive than they really are."Sif said and fixed a crease on the dress."The man at the end of the aisle will think that you're the most astonishing woman he's ever seen."

"So quit your bitching and get over yourself. I know you have issues since the maidens stuffed you with lies, but you have to be strong for Thor."

That kicked Jane back on track. She liked being the strong one in the relationship for once. The women left hastily and she was all alone in the small room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the doors opened.

* * *

Thor stood at the altar, thumbing the hem on one of the many layers on his armor. He was nervous, and felt how everyone watched him. They whispered, talked and looked at him in ways that made him want to sink through the floor. The friends three returned to his side once more, looking happier than ever.

"Where in Asgard's name have you been?"Thor asked."You were gone for at least fifteen minutes!"

"We visited lady Jane."Volstagg said and eyed a servant carrying a platter of food behind the crowds.

"You hungry beast."Fandral chuckled when he noticed how his friend ogled the disappearing food.

Thor became confused and turned halfway around.

"What did you do visiting Jane?"He asked.

"To talk!"Fandral chuckled."Her beauty is beyond compare, my king. Just do not faint when you catch your first glimpse of her."

The friends laughed, even Hogun smiled a little. This made Thor really confused. Hogun, smiling?

"She is by far the most beautiful bride Asgard has ever laid eyes upon."Hogun broke the laughter."Do not tell your mother I said that; for my sake."

They all were surprised by Hogun's sudden outburst of both words _and_ humor, which was a rare occurrence combined. Thor now understood that they were serious. Of course he knew she would be the most beautiful woman in the world, but he haven't thought of _how_ beautiful she would be. His train of thought was interrupted by Volstagg.

"Nervous, Thor?"

"Uhm.. Yes."

"Well, at least you do not have to walk down that aisle in front of half the kingdom."Fandral said and brushed something off his own shoulder."I do not know if I could stand that much attention."

Thor nodded and felt how his mouth dried up pretty quickly. It was drier than the deserts in Muspellheimr. But his nervousness was interrupted by the music that began to play. He turned his gaze, as everyone else did, to the giant doors at the other side of the room. Darcy sneaked up between Tony and Steve in the front of the crowd. Sif joined the Friends Three and exchanged an uplifting look with Thor.

Jane stepped out of the doors, the sunlight falling upon her as she walked forward. Thor's heart fluttered faster than the wings of a colibri, and he forgot how to breathe. She was breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful. For a moment he thought he had died and gone to Valhalla; she looked like an angel. She felt how Fandral nudged him in his side, which caused him to inhale. He forced his breathing to become even and he tried to not stare so intently.

But she was so beautiful, how could he help it?

She looked bashful and looked at the floor a couple of feet ahead of her. Her head was lifted proudly, but her gaze avoided everything around her. But then, halfway through the aisle, she lifted her eyes and looked into his. A faint blush began to cover her cheeks and she shot him a small smile. Thor's heart stopped dead in his chest and he stopped breathing again. His heart ached for her; for her to be only his.

Whispers traveled through the audience. They probably saw how they looked at each other. Darcy discretely told Tony some sex joke, judging by the look on Tony's face. Jane took the first step on the stair with a doubtful look. She looked more nervous than ever and Thor became worried. _Does she not wish to be wed? _

The time that it took for Jane to climb up the stairs felt like an eternity. She finally graced the last step and stepped in front of her husband-to-be. She finally looked into his eyes with blate adoration. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as the Arch Mage, who was to perform the ceremony, stepped in front of them and held the typical royal/asgardian/wedding speech.

"Hi."

Her voice was barely a whisper. But with Thor's godly hearing, it was louder than the booming voice of the elder.

"You are beautiful."He croaked.

He remembered how dry his mouth was and cleared his throat in an attempt to gain some of the moisture back.

"T-thanks."She smiled and began blushing again.

"Far more beautiful than any other woman in any realm I've encountered."He smiled and was a little relieved that his normal voice had returned to him once more.

The speech was something Thor had heard in many other contexts, and he knew it by heart now. It was only about two-three minutes left, and he knew that soon everyone would be watching them again.

"Nervous?"He asked with a smile.

"More like.. bad timing. I hate attention."She snickered.

"You are absolutely sure about this?"He asked with seriousness.

She nodded.

"All I want is to be your wife, Thor. I love you."

"Your last 'I love you' as a free woman."He joked and she felt the urge to slap him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'll have you know that I can't wait until I'm married to my fiancé. It means that the maidens will get off my back about premarital sex."

He chuckled in surprise, and heard how the mage was on the last "verse", so to speak.

"I love you."He said with a wide grin.

"I love you too."She replied before the mage returned to his original place.

And then he spoke even more, but this time they couldn't talk anymore. They just kept their eyes on each other, both not wanting to glance at the crowd. But Jane peeked to the audience anyways and she became weak in her knees. Every pair of eyes looked at her, most of them friendly. She recognized a few non-Asgardian faces (besides her Midgardian friends), and it freaked her out.

But she kept a straight face and returned her focus to her beloved thundergod. The mage suddenly stopped talking and looked at them both. She swallowed hard and kept thinking _"This is it! This is it!"_. She looked at the mage. He gave her a magnificent, yet simple ring.

She admired it for a couple of seconds before she took her seconds-away-to-be-husband's large, warm hand and put the ring on his left ring finger. Thor took her small hand in his hand and put on the ring on her ring finger with a featherlight force. Magically, it got on and she didn't break eye contact with her fiancé.

"Now, by the power of the Asgardian Mage Druid Order, I pronounce King Thor Odinson and Queen Jane Foster, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, my king."

A wide grin plastered his face as he bent down to kiss his new wife. The audience roared with a volume on the verge of deafening. Jane kissed back, tears running down her cheeks. And Jane wasn't the one who cried because of anything else than _extreme _sadness. She felt how he cupped her face, being as gentle as a superhero could be.

When they parted, things didn't seem as hard as they had. The hard part was over. Now they were married. _Married_. Jane decided that that was her favorite word from now on. She felt how Thor gently pulled her with him down the stairs and to the aisle. They walked past every cheering individual before they walked out the doors and into the same room that Jane had emerged through just some moments ago. The doors closed heavily behind them and it became dead silent.

"We did it."She said."Wow. I just got married."

"Yes, we did."He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They kissed again and didn't save the passion as they had contained it in the hall. After minutes of uncontrolled breathing and kissing, they parted for a small while.

"I love you."He said with a smile.

"I love you too, my husband."She grinned and pecked him on the lips once more."So much that it physically hurts in my heart."

"Then you know my pain, my wife."He said amusingly and they began walking towards the dining hall.

Thor stopped before the door and turned to his wife.

"There is one thing I need to tell you, Jane."He said with seriousness in his tone.

"Okay."

"I will let nothing, absolutely nothing ever harm you again. Until my dying breath, I will fight for you, Jane Foster. I swear to you, by all the gods, that I will always protect you."He said with his very formal voice. A voice he used in authoritative contexts or when he was really irritated with something.

"I wish I could offer you the same high standard protection-"She began, chuckling.

"-As long as you love me, I am beyond satisfied."He smiled."That is the one thing I ask for in return."

"You know I will never stop loving you, Thor. You have my word. Deal?"

He began laughing and she took his hand in hers. The doors opened and they stepped into the hall, for the first time ever, as a married couple.

* * *

**A/N:_ A SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS I CAN WRITE THE SMUT [AT LEAST DECENT SMUT]. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU SHOULDN'T READ LIKE THE SECOND HALF OF NEXT CHAPTER. BUT PPL PLEASE, WHAT ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO DO ON THEIR WEDDING NIGHT? PLAY SCRABBLE? (Jane: Don't think so.) So.. BUCKLE UP!_**

**((Hi again! I've been on a looooooooooooooooong hiatus, but now I'm back on track! I wanna continue with my "Futures" story when I got the first part done, since I would like to make final revision with all the contexts/material before I post! Oh well, hope you enjoyed the continuation of "We Have To Talk" series! More to come!))**


End file.
